K-ON new STAR
by idolkdstar
Summary: I DO NOT OWN K-ON! Mio has a cousin Kira from Philippines. What will happen when the band finds out Kira's hidden talent. What's her hidden talent? Why did she stop?.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own this anime K-ON! i am new to this and after i finish this fanfiction im starting to do Naruto. Kira will be in it as well. please tell me what couples you would like to end up with each character including Kira! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

One day in the music room everyone was sitting around the main table discussing cakes and they're next assembly welcome jam to the new high schoolers.

"hey guys lets all hang out this Saturday at Yui's place!" the energetic girl called Ritsu exclaimed.

The tall black haired girl named Mio sighed and crossed her arms " gomen minna i can't go this Saturday, my cousin is transfering here"

" eh?! honto! for how long? " the childish one called Yui asked with excitement while eating a cake made by mugi. Everyday in the music room they would drink tea and eat snacks.

" Actually she's staying with me and my family for who knows how long, i haven't met her yet." Mio replied.

" hmm so she's an exchange student than. what is her name? what year?" the beautiful young blond Tsumugi asks, though she is usually called Mugi for short.

Mio thought for a while closing her eyes like she's thinking hard, " well i heard she's the same grade as Asuza and well i think her name was.. um.. kina? kima? well something like that" Mio bit a piece of cake.

" eh? same year as me. thats nice i hope to be in the same class as her" the long ,purred dark haired pig tailed girl Azuyan smiled.

"ohh maaan! i wanted all of us to chill!" Ritsu sighed heavily before giving a bright grin with a big thumbs up.

" hehehe maybe we can black mail her in to joining our clu-" before Ritsu could finish her sentence, she got hit by Mio creating a large bump on Ritsu's head.

" We are not black mailing her baka Ritsu!" Mio yelled at Ritsu while she laugh nervously replying "hai hai"

Azuyan, Yui and Mugi laughs at the scene. Yui stands up while putting her bag on her back " i have to go now, Ui is waiting for me at home" Yui smiles and rubs her head with eyes closed apologetically.

Mugi and Azuya nods and copies " yeah we gotta go as well, its getting pretty late" Mugi agreed

"alright! lets go off than!" Ritsu grabbed Mio and Azuyan and ran down stairs leaving Mugi and Yui sweat dropping while they heard cries from Mio and Azuyan.

Mugi looked at Yui and gave her, her usual smile " shall we go?" and with that Yui nodds and smiles. "yeah!" she replied happily with her usual smile as well.

* * *

-NEXT DAY-

(MIO'S POV)

i arrived at the airport and waited with my parents.

"okaa-san, otou-san when is she arriving?" i asked them. The flight is taking to long, it felt like an hour in a half since we got here.

"well she texted me she's arriving at 3 pm" my mum replied while i check my phone and sweat drop.

"umm.. mum its already 3:40" after i told my parents they panicked and ran back and forth yelling 'oh dear' i sighed and pat my mum and dad's back after 5 mins to calm them down.

"well let's go find her than" i gave them a warm smile to cheer them up. Dad laughs and nods "yup let's go!" Dad took three steps than stop suddenly before turning to mum and i while he rubs his head. " ano.. what does she look like?" dad asks nervously as mum and i yell at him "EH?!"

* * *

(Kira's POV)

i have now arrived at Japan airport from Philippines Manilla airlines. I heard from my mum and dad they were busy with work and no one could take care of me so my mum's sister agreed in to taking care of me. Im so nervous.. i have no idea where to find them when i don't know what they look like. i sighed heavily and stood up from where i'm seating. Its already been a half an hour.. i don't have there number.. i lost it.. ( O. O); I look around before sitting back down again. After a while an unknown person called so i answered.

"moshi moshi?" i asked. Yes i studied a little of Japanese before i came of course. I'm not entirely good yet but i have learn't the common words i should use.

"ahh is this Kira-chan?" i heard a feminine and gentle voice from my phone.

"hai um.. who's this? i asked nervously. It's not everyday a person out of the blue, calls you and knows you're name and you don't know who it is. It's creepy

i sweat drop at the thought. " ah! it's me you're mum's sister! I am so sorry for the late call! we are already here but we don't know where you are sadly do you wanna meet somewhere?" The person asked. I felt really unsure to meet an unknown suspicious person. I would feel really dumb if i just obeyed and prance to the person and say I'm Kira but what ever the woman is saying, is true that my name is Kira and i am suppose to meet my mum's sister here.

"um.. okay sure. how about Guess the clothes shop near the entrance? i am wearing an orange frilly dress with a red jacket and pink bag" I asked getting ready to walk to the location we're suppose to meet.

"Oh actually we are just next to it! okay than we'll just wait here!" the woman hanged up and i start making my way towards the clothes store guess. Though I'm gonna hide behind the nearest wall near it so i can see who it is first. I arrived but i hid behind the wall to see who's near the shop. There were these two guys standing there with a phone on they're ear and two ladies and one other man. The black haired woman flipped her phone out and started calling someone and at the same time my phone rang. I answered immediately.

"moshi moshi?" i said nervously

"ah it's me Kira-chan you okay?" the woman who is talking on the phone is speaking at the same time as the person i'm talking to on the phone.

" yes i am! sorry i think i see you now. i'll give you a little wave" i hanged up and walk towards them giving a small wave. I hope they like me.. I hope i don't bother them .. They saw my wave and grinned running towards me while the girl who looked around my age walked towards me with a small smile.

" ara it's kira-chan right?" the woman asked. I nod in reply

"yes i am.. you're my mum's sister right? Sunako-san?" i ask with manners

" haha yes I'm Sunako. My might i say you look beautiful ,Kira just like you're mother" mrs Sunako complimented me with a sweet smile . I couldn't help but blush.

" t-thank you, you as well look gorgeous" i smiled back. But than a hand was in front of me like it's asking me for a hand shake, I looked at who it was and it was a man.

"hello im Shino it's nice to meet you Kira-san" he introduced himself. I smiled and returned his hand shake.

"it's nice to meet you as well Mr Shino-san" I than bowed and looked towards the black haired girl. The girl looks at me and gives a warm smile while putting her hand out for a hand shake.

" I am Mio Akiyama. It is nice to meet you Kira hope we get along" she again smile. I nod and shook her hand

"same here Mio-san" i replied

She giggles " call me Mio, Kira" she said and i smile brightly

"okay! Mio! " we both smile as Mrs Sunako and Mr Shino smiled as well.

" Well let's get going everyone. I'm sure Kira-chan needs her rest from a long trip here. How was the flight by the way?" Mr Shino asked while everyone started walking outside the airport.

"it was fine thanks" i smiled warmly as we all headed towards the car. For a first i'm starting to like it here.. Everyone is so nice.. And i hope me and Mio become close friend's.. haha i mean cousins!

* * *

I hope everyone likes the first chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO its me! My second chapter in K-ON new STAR.

I DO NOT OWN K-ON!

Chapter 2

(kira's POV)

During the drive we stop by Noggi and Chat Time, It's seems that they're house is further away… must have been a trip.

I got an green tea frozen yogurt with watermelon and mochi in the side! While Mrs Sunako drank hot sakura tea from the tea shop near by. Mr Shino got a burger from Mcdonalds and Mio has gotten a strawberry milk shake, we all sat in the car and took a small break.

"So Kira do you have anyone besides you're mum and dad?" Mio asked than took a small sip from her shake.. Im guessing mother didn't tell them about my little sister. As soon as Mio said that, Mrs Sunako looked at me and pat my head like im some cat.

"you don't need to say it Kira-chan .. must have been hard Kira-chan.." Mrs Sunako looked at me sadly when she said that. It has seem that only Mrs Sunako knows what happened to her.

(Mio's POV)

My mum patted Kira warmly and gently. After I asked that Kira seemed sad about something, Did something happen I wonder.

"h-hey dad I think we should get going now..Kira is transferring to my school tomorrow." I asked dad to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.. it's gonna make me faint.

The silent makes it sound like something can happen any minute. After that thought I remembered Ritsu picking a Christmas present last time and was scaring me with those haunted masked.. Wait it wasn't even Halloween! I shivered at the thought.

(Kira's POV)

After Mio told Mr Shino to get going, I sighed heavily as Mrs stared at me worriedly and went back to the front and sat on her seat, ready to go. Mio than looked at me and sighs.

" im sorry.. I think I asked something im not suppose to" Mio smiled apologetically.

"no, no its okay.. so um. How's school going?" I asked with a big smile. It's a new year and I really wanted to know how my 1st school in japan is like.

"School was so fun last year. Many people and teachers.. well but one" Mio said and sweat dropped as she looked like she remembered someone. I tilt my head confused but shrugged it off. After a while we arrived at a big house.

" wow!" I exclaimed. they're house is so big and clean! Meanwhile Mrs and Mr Akiyama opened the back of the car to get my luggages. I ran to them and helped them and Mio opened the door for all of us to get in. The first thing I did when I went in was looked around. Mio poked my shoulder and smiles.

"let me show you to you're room Kira" Mio said and guided me to my new room. We went up stairs and took the right turn down the path to the last door that had a door sign that said ' Kira's Room!' and many love hearts every where.

"well here it is, all of you're belongings should be in there now. Mum's and dad's room is just down to you're left and my room is right next to you're room by just two rooms away.. And the dining room is just down stairs and lastly the bathrooms are in each room so don't worry" Mio explained with a sweet smile like she had no problem sayint that all in one breath! Hearing all those direction I felt really dizzy.

"okay thanks for the help I really appreciate all the help!" I gave her my best smile.

"no problems. If you have any trouble you can come to me" Mio said and started walking away.

" see you later Kira!" And with that Mio left while I waved good bye than closed my door, turning around seeing lots of boxes and bags everywhere.. Besides that was a table, cabinets, a door which I think is the bathroom and a big bed. I jumped on my bed and layed down taking a rest while thinking many things about how my life would be here. Well tomorrows a big day! School starts on Monday and tomorrow Sunday which means cleaning all this up and buy supplies! I turned off my lights and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

YA HOOO! :D here's chapter 3!_ WARNING I DON'T OWN K-ON._

Chapter 3

(KIRA'S POV)

Birds chirped, tree leaves dance and wind flows. I woke up at the sound of screaming which interrupted the pleasuring silent. I got up to my feet and headed to the bathroom, washing my face, brushing my teeth, combing my hair and putting on a green skirt with a loose shirt that's dark green and an dark green head band and ribbon including a belt that's like a string. Funny that I'm wearing all green huh?. I than fixed my bed and started unpacking my things, Untill my door burst opened and I saw Mio panting.

"uh.. hey morning Mio" I greeted her, she walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"why are you acting all calm right now?! Hurry up and get dressed it's time for school!" After Mio said that she pulled me by the ear. And man she has a grip!

"h-hey! Mio It's Sunday! School starts tomorrow!" I yelled at her getting dragged while I try to stop her. She stopped and turned to me blushing in embarrass.

"o-oh!... um really? ahaha right! Sorry wrong date aha" Mio laughed nervously, letting go and ran off closing my door shut. After she left I couldn't help but laugh for a bit before I unpacking all my stuff again. After 45 minutes past for unpacking and cleaning my room I went out of my room to greet everyone downstairs at the dining table . There I saw Mrs Sunako and Mr Shino, Mio was just coming down blushing with new clothes which were normal clothes and not her uniform. I snickered playfully as Mio glared at me.

"good morning sweetie and Kira" Mrs Sunako greeted with a warm smile placing the plates on the dining table.

" Hoho good morning pumpkin and Kira" Mr Shino greeted as well with a bright grin.

"good morning mum and dad.. dad what did I say about calling me pumpkin? I'm not 5 anymore" Mio sighed heavily crossing her arms.

"Good morning Mrs Sunako and Mr Shino" I greeted them with my best morning smile. My first night and day here.. how nice. All of us sat down and started eating after we prayed.

"so any plans for today Kira? Mio?" Mr Shino asked after biting out of his breakfast.

"it's a nice day out.. maybe you can show Kira around if she doesn't have plans" Mrs Sunako suggested to Mio. Mio looked at me.

" Are you busy today Kira? Mio asked me.

" well i wanted to go to the mall to buy some supplies for school and my room and something eles" I replied. Mio smiled and stood up.

" Can I accompany you?" Mio asked putting her dishes in the sink.

"Sure" I gave her a smile and did the same. Mrs Sunako and Mr Shino smiled and asked if I had money.

" Yes I'm alright thanks for offering though" I put on my shoes and so did Mio. After that we went out and we heard Mrs Sunoko yelled "Be safe!".. Mio and I walked in silent until we past the parks, rivers and other malls…

(After 3 hours In each shop in the mall)

Time has pass and we bought everything that we needed but one thing I wanted..

"u..um is it okay if you can wait outside Mio?" I asked politely. Mio tilt her head than nod.

"Sure I'll be outside" Mio walked outside and leaned against the wall waited. I walked in a instrument shop which had CD's, instruments and all kinds of things that had to do with music. I walked towards the headphone section and bought a dark purple headphone which was the brand of Sony. My one broke during my trip to Japan. After I paid the man I bumped In to this brown short haired girl.. Before she fell I held her wrist and pulled her up.

" I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. Man I'm so clumsy!

" y..yeah I'm okay I'm sorry !" she apologized. We both bowed our heads at the same time which resulted that we bumped our heads together than we again kneeled down and rubbed our heads.

" o-owwwie.." we said at the same time. She looked at me and I looked at her as well. After a while we laughed. It's like we're copying each other.

"hahaha sorry about that" She bowed once more and gave me something.

" here's some candy! For an apology!" She took a step back and smiled before walking away. I smiled and ate the candy and went back to Mio. Mio saw me and ran to me puffing her cheeks.

" moeeee! What took so long!?" Mio asked loudly.

" sorry I bumped in to someone" I laughed nervously rubbing my head. Mio sighed and smiled.

" You remind me of someone.. well anyway let's go" Mio said and started walking away with some of the shopping bags.. I followed behind.

" So excited? About school tomorrow" Mio asked not looking at me and continued walking.

"yeah.. a bit nervous." I answered honestly. She laughed and said.

" Don't worry! Most of the time I'm in different classes away from my friends" Mio laughed again.

"Ouch! Most have been lonely" I replied jokingly. Really lonely.. It's best to make lots of friends. Mio nod and smiled. We went In the house and went in my room after Mrs Sunako greeted us ' welcome back'.

" So anything you wanna know about tomorrow" Mio sat on my bed and asked.

"hmmm.." I thought and sat on the floor and it had the carpet I bought today which was a circled carpet that had circled layers of bright rainbow colors..

" Are there any clubs? Can I have a map? What are the teacher's name? how is it? Is everyone nice? What are the special occasions? rules?" I kept on asking but stopped when I saw Mio faint. I shook her in panic.

" h-hey you okay?!" I yelled at her.

" d..dizzy.." Mio said while she smile than took a deep breath.

" Okay um.. Yes there are may different types of clubs and I am in one as well. I am in a band in school.. we are gonna preform in the welcome juniors assembly. We always do that every year for fun, to gain more members and also show how fun it is. Sure I'll give you a copy of the map of the school and there are a lot of teachers.. it's okay I enjoy it and most of them are nice and festivals I guess and the usual rules" Mio said all that and gasped catching her breath.

"okay thanks for the help" I said and she stood up going outside.

" no problem! See you tomorrow! Let's both go together to school tomorrow! Oh and come by and see our performance!" Mio smiled sweetly and closed my door. After she left I packed my stuff for school and fixed my new school uniform. I turned off my light and climbed on to bed thinking about tomorrow.. and my sister.

YAYYYY! Maybe I't was a little boring because this is about Kira's point of view. But I'll try to do all the main characters view. And it would be your point of view won't it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello hello hello! Im back! Busy with school work sorry! I missed writing! Anyways on to the story! Don't own the anime or characters besides Kira!

Please review!

-MIO POV-

I woke up and put on my school uniform than walked towards my cousins room Kira , Her first day in school here.. for sure Ritsu will black mail Kira in to joining our club.. but Asuza is gonna be alone with Jun. I sighed knocking on the door of Kira. Well I'll believe in Asuza.. can't wait to see them and get back.

After that thought I heard a bump as if someone fell off the bed. I knocked again.

"K-Kira are you okay?" I checked my time and it's still early.

"y-yeah just fell off the bed" Kira replied moaning in pain as she opened the door. Her hair was so messy as if she just came back from the galaxy. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit as Kira tilt her head confused still not completely awake.

"You better get dressed. You don't want us, especially you to be late for the first day of school do you?" I asked smiling as I put on my bag and got my bass guitar.

"No! I'll be ready in a jippy!" After Kira said that she pushed me outside and closed the door as I hear crashing and clothes being flown everywhere. I sweatdrop coming down stairs knowing my parents went to work until night. I sat down and started eating my breakfast while Kira ran down stairs eating too.

" you don't need to rush there's still time, oh yeah do you need help around the school? " I asked. Kira chewed down the last bite and stared at me.

"hmm.. no thanks it's a great opportunity to meet new people and I don't wanna be a bother" Kira replied smiling as she drank her glass of water. I cried waterfalls, clasping her hands together. Why cant Ritsu be this lady like! I got up and put my shoes on yelling.

"hurry lets go!" Kira put on her shoes and we went out. Kira and I saw lots of different students and as well as ours walking towards they're school.

" So any questions before we reach the school" I looked at Kira.

"hmm.. nope im okay thank you" Kira replied grinning brightly skipping. After walking for 10 minutes we reached our school. Kira stood there jaw wide opened and her eyes looked like it was gonna pop open...pop..open..

Kira turned to me and asked.

"Hey you okay Mio? You don't look good. Your pale and shivering" I nod slowly walking towards the school gates in the shoe area, changing my outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. Kira did the same.

" well here we are, let me show you where the office is before I go" Kira nodded thanks and I guided her towards the teachers room.

I knocked on the door and entered when I heard enter by one of the teachers.

"Sawako-sensei I have the new student Kira." I walked to Suwako.

"ahh Kira there you are! It's nice to meet you. Im a home room teacher Suwako Yamanaka" She gave Kira her best smile. I shivered at how she changed. Kira bowed and gave a smile as well.

" it's nice to meet you sensei" Kira grinned.

"okay Mio will show you to you're room and you're teacher is over there. Good luck and have fun Dion-san" Kira bowed and walked towards the teacher Yoko-sensei. I waited outside for her leaning against the wall until I was hugged by Ritsu.

"Yo! Mio! How's you're cousin ? " Ritsu grinned brightly as Mugi, Yui and Asuza appeared behind her.

"I can't wait to see her!" Yui exclaimed excitedly jumping.

"I hope we all get along with her" Mugi smiles and checked her watch.

"so she's in my year right? I'll get to meet her first!" Asuza smiled warmly.

"yes she's in you're year Asuza please show her round if no one does" I smiled.

As Asuza nodded.

"well we'll get going than! See ya in class Mio" Ritsu waved running away dragging Mugi and Yui dragging Asuza giving me a thumbs up while Mugi smiled being dragged and Asuza crying waterfalls asking me for help. ( ) Just on time, Kira came out of the teachers lounge.

"Alright what class are you in? I'll take you there before I go" I said. Kira replied checking her timetable list that had everything she needed to know.

" 7 a" Kira replied still looking at her time table. I again lastly guided her to her class.

" okay here we are. In Japan when someone transfer to a school, the person waits outside the door until the teacher asks you to come in and introduce yourself" I explained just in case she didn't know since she isn't from here. Kira bowed and than grin.

"thank you so much for you're help Mio" I gave her s sweet smile before I walked away waving.

" have fun" I turned right down stairs. It's just like last time.. separated from my friends in a different class.

-KIRA'S POV-

I saw many students walking In 7A class room in front of me. Wow there we're a lot. So this is my new class mates this year in Japan aye.. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw a black haired pig tailed girl looking at me hard, it made me shiver.. what's her problem. I looked behind me and no one was there. It seems like everyone didn't notice me but her. The teacher arrived and saw me, after a while she smiled warmly.

"Good morning class! Today I have exciting news! We have a new transfer student!" Mrs Yoko exclaimed. As she said that everyone murmured, whispered and some looked like they didn't even care.

" please some in Ms Dion" Mrs Yoko said. At that que I walked in as everyone gasps. I was so nervous! I was sweating a lot! It looks like on my first day of school im already making a bad entry! .

"please introduce yourself Kira!" Mrs Yoko encouraged.

I fidgeted and became silent thinking what I might say. I hope my bad habbit wont come out. I got dizzy than went blank.

-KIRA'S OTHER SELF-

Kira got dizzy and forced me out.. I'm what you could call ,other self.. My name is Kia I am the other self of Kira. After the incident about her sister I was born within her memories and emotions full of sadness and dying hope. Since Kira is unconscious I'll intro herself for her. I took a deep breath and folded my arms crossed and moved my hip to the side.

" Yo I am Kira Dion, I'm 13 years old and I am from the Philippines. It is nice to finally meet you all" I bowed and wrote my name on the wall.

" any questions for Kira minna-san?" Mrs Yoko asked. Lots of students put there hands up including that pig tailed girl.

"Yuuri whats your question?" Mrs Yoko asked.

"Why did you come to Japan?" Yuuri asked me.

" My parents are working for 7 years some where else.. which meant no one could look after me.." I replied same face and same tone.

Im not surprised that everyone was looking at me surprised.. 7 years Is so long.. its as if they abandoned me.

"U-um Asuza?" Mrs Yoko asked.

"Are you related to Mio?" the girl Asuza asked.

Everyone looked a her than looked at me with eyes filled with curiosity.

Well I do look kind of like her when I think about it.. and that Asuza person.. I have long black straight hair, a light tanned skin color, dark brown eyes but our hair styles and personality is different though.

"yes I am related to Mio" I said. Everyone went crazy, screaming and day dreamed when they said that. Mostly I kept on hearing Mio-sama, idols, related? Woah! And such.

"okay everyone settle down! Kira you're seating plan is over near Ms Asuza! Asuza wave you're hand" Mrs Yoko said loudly.

The girl Asuza obeyed and waved her hand up high. Seeing her I walked towards her and sat. Than class started. I put my chin on my hand and sighed looking out the window.. So my life begins here for a while now … huh.

THERE YA GO! MAYBE I'LL ADD SOME LOVE IN THERE HEHE! YOU CAN CHOOSE YURI BUT I MOST PREFER THAT THERES A BOY SCHOOL THERE INVOLVED! BYEEEBYEEBYEEBYEEBYEEB


End file.
